Pokemon TCG Expansion
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: Alternative Universe from expansion series. Trading card game.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon TCG Expansion

Chapter 1: Rules of the Island

Durst Academy. The pokemon battling capital where trainers learn to play the pokemon trading card game. A plane carrying students landed and the students got to meet their new dorms, each based on a different pokemon: Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion. And the usual cast of expansion characters were going to their dorms and checking them out.

"Hello beautiful" TJ said, glancing at the coating of Virizion. He winked at the dorm.

"Dude, that's the girls dorm" jerry reminded him. "Wait, never mind." He laughed and TJ frowned.

"I know, I look a little girly...wait, maybe I can convince the headmaster to let me stay in the girl's dorm."

"Nope" Durst said, looking at him. "The headmaster is Quintin and well...he doesn't care. But, the school does so you'll be staying in the boys dorm in Terrakion."

"What's the Cobalion dorm for?" Walker asked.

"For me" Durst replied. He walked inside and the gang split into their groups.

"Dorm life and trading cards" Walker said.

"Dude, Kalvin must have given me some stuff. I am seeing and hearing my Chatot card talk."

"Why am I inside a card?" he cried.

Kalvin and TJ were standing in front of the Virizion dorm. "TJ, go inside and steal some panties."

"But, what about ages?" TJ asked.

"It's cool, the girls are eighteen and up. Durst only allowed girl's our age and older to attend, so we can do these kinds of things."

"Why are you guys outside our room?" Kim asked, frowning. Hayley took out a shotgun.

"Kim! We've got shotguns!" She fired accidently and Kalvin noticed a hole betweenhis legs. Luckily, it hit the ground, but he was scared into abandoning the plan.

Durst tapped his glass, coming out of his room. "Everybody out! It's time for me to explain some rules of this school. Like curfew. There isn't one. Second, you can have pokemon battles with your tcg cards whenever you want to, just so long as nobody pulls out a yugioh card. You do, you're exiled from my island. Forever, Walker."

"Darn!" Walker whispered, throwing his yugioh deck into TJ's duffle bag.

"Also, there will be no, I mean, no drugs on campus. Unless you sneak them on the island and then it's okay." Durst looked at everyone and smiled. "Oh and also, you cannot ask me to battle since I only funded the island, I don't battle. Finally, if you ask where Quintin is and why the school is being run by me in his absense and why I even mentioned Quintin, I'll kick you off this island. Because I run this ialnd, this school and an aracde gambling ring below the surface of atlantis. Don't look there, though. Now, if you want to, you can battle each other to your hearts content and please, no shadow battles, because this island's premiums will skyrocket and as I'm a wealthy man of buissness, I can't afford to pay extra money for an island."

Kalvin looked at the ladies and smiled. "Yo! Xbox baby. I may have to use my grass deck to take some of these girls out. Literally. I have some weed in my pockets."

A girl in her mid-twenties approached Jerry and took out a card. "You must be Jerry. My name is Jasmine Car. I challenge you to a pokemon battle."

"My Chatot accepts your challenge" Jerry said, taking out a pokemon disk. "You're move!"

"What?" she asked, drawing seven cards and taking out three prize cards.

"Um...nothing at all, mi'lady" he apologized, taking out his hand and prize cards. They flipped to see who would go first and Jerry won the toss.

"I'll start by summoning my...I mean, putting out my basic pokemon" he said, taking out his Chatot (dark explorers) for his active pokenmon and his Magikarp (dragon's exalted) for the bench.

"For my basics, I'll choose a Hoppip (dragon's exalted) for my active and nothing for my bench" Jasmine repsponded. "Now, draw a card and let's begin the battle."

Jerry drew a card, looking at his hand. "I'll start by playing a water energy on my Magikarp and ending my turn."

Jasmine drew a card. "I'll play a grass energy on my darling Hoppip and end my turn as well."

Jerry drew a card. "I'll play a trainer card called Pokeball. With it, I can flip a coin. Heads, I rummage through my deck for a pokemon and add it to my hand. If it's tails, then I don't get a pokemon and I wasted a card."

"It's not gonna work" Chatot whispered.

"Shut up, Chatot, you aren't real" Jerry mumbled, flipping the coin. It landed on heads. "Ha! In your face, Chatot!"

"That's a card your yelling at" Jasmine said plainly.

"I know that!" Jerry snapped. He looked at another card in his hand. "I'll play another water energy on my Magikarp and end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and placed a card on top of Hoppip. "I evolve Hoppip into Skiploom!" She squealed. (dragon's exalted) "I declare Bullet Seed attack! I flip four coins and for each heads, Chatot takes ten damage." She flipped four coins and only one were tails. "That's 30 damage for Chatot" she said, proudly smirking.

"The pain!" Chatot squaked.

"Shut it" Jerry whispered, drawing a card. "I use a Potion on Chatot. So he loses 2 damage counters." Chatot was cured of most of his damage. "And next, I'll use Great Ball too look at my top 7 cards and reveal them to the both of us and I can take one pokemon within them and add it to my hand." He looked and found the pokemon he was trying to find. He picked it out, showed it and returned the rest to his deck, which auto shuffled. "And now, for the most funniest, cutest pokemon you'll ever meet..."

"I'm right here" Chatot chuckled.

"...Gyarados!" (dragon's exalted) He placed the card astride Magikarp. "Next, I'll play my Switch card to bring out my Gyarados and prepare for some massive damage. I add another Water Energy to my Gyarados and use Sharp Fang on your Skiploom, defeating it. And since you have no more pokemon out, I automatically win." He gave Jasmine his number, which she accepted and they smiled at each other, gazing into each other's eyes before a blimp carrying a panda arrived. Jerry rushed to see the panda and Jasmine looked at her deck, smiling.

"I may have lost, but the plan is in motion. Jerry's strong, too strong. The others must be evaluated before the next phase of the plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon TCG Expansion

Chapter 2: Bankai Ripoff

Jasmine took out a card. "Yo! Brick and Gravy!" The two hitmen looked at her.

"Who are hitting?" Bricks asked, gloves on.

Gravy licked a chip. "Ranch flavored...I only work for cheesy."

"Guys, you two are going to work together to take out the weakest trainer. Use your EX cards to take them out."

"I only have twenty bucks, so it will have to be no popcorn and a movie that only costs twenty bucks" Bricks said.

"Take them out meaning...destroy them!" Jasmine screamed. "The boss wants you to start eliminating these trainers so we can find them. Those three cards we need to take over this island. But, we need to take out the competition before...just avoid Jerry. He's strong. Take out the blonde kid. His name is TJ, I think, or Walker."

"Chatot, why do you want to go outside?" Jerry asked, looking at his card.

"I didn't you wanted to see if they had any more nachos for your rocket" Chatot reminded him.

"Oh...yeah, nacho rockets are fun." He noticed the three standing there before seeing one of them walk over to him.

"You're going down" Gravy said. "Downtown!"

"To a midnight showing of Mash!" Brick yelled. "Go easy on the wallet. And no popcorn."

"No movies!" Jasmine cried.

"Oh...right. We're here to kill you." They took out two cards. "EX Charge!" they cried, placing their cards in a slot on the battle disks. Their battle disks began to transform into weapons.

"What are those?" Jerry asked, shouting for backup.

"Regigigas Hammer!" Brick screamed.

"Mewtwo Scepter" Gravy laughed.

TJ, Kalvin and Walker arrived. "What's going on?" Walker asked.

"These guys are wanting to fight" Jerry growled, using his Chatot card. "EX Charge!" Nothing happened. "Darn, it must only work for ex cards."

"This card?" TJ asked, giving Jerry a card.

"Yes...this card works well. Prepare for my EX Charge! Keldeo Sword!" Jerry's battle disk became a sword.

"Mewtwo Psyshock!" Gravy shot an energy wave at Jerry, who jumped out of the way. Brick attacked with his Regigigas Hammer. "Regigigas Mega Punch!" he screamed. Jerry blocked and began singing.

"Cupcake armies and major candy canes, whoa! Halloween is a weird holiday, and I love cows. Sing it!"

"That's so...beautiful!" Brick replied.

"Keldeo Sacred Sword!" Jerry roared. He hit Brick in the shoulder and caused him to fall and lose his EX Charge.

"You may have beaten Brick" Gravy replied. "But, you won't defeat me like..."

"You have some chip stains on your shirt" Jerry pointed out.

"Oh, thank you" Gravy politely addressed, looking as shirt.

"Cap'n, he's open!" Chatot squaked.

"I see him!" Jerry screamed. "Keldeo Aqua Jet!" He slammed the sword into Gravy, knocking him into Brick. They ran away and Jasmine took them to the boss for punishments.

"Guys, did you see how awesome that was?" Jerry asked, looking at his friends to see them all staring at a television, watching My Little Pony.

"My Little Pony..." they sang, watching the television. Soon, Jerry was hooked on it too.


End file.
